Second Wizarding War, Harry and Hermione in love
by danmel
Summary: How would the war have changed if, during Ron's absence in the seventh book, Harry and Hermione fell in love? A retelling of the second part of book seven from the perspective of Harry & Hermione as lovers.
1. Introduction

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

***Please read this first!***

**I am by no means one of those "Ginny doesn't deserve Harry, Ron doesn't deserve Hermione" people. I LOVE that Ron ended up with Hermione at the end of the book, and that Ginny ended up with Harry, and I really don't think it should've have ended any other way. **

**However, I don't think this concept has been explored. There are all sorts of post-seventh, Harry-Hermione romances, but none of them take place during the story, so I thought I should give it a go. The italicized part at the beginning is from the book, and after that, my story takes over. Everything that happens before this part is the same as the book.**

**For people who want to situate the part in the book, in the black hardcover version with the picture of the three of them in the vault in Gringotts, its on page 268-69. **

**For other people, it's during chapter 16; Godric's Hollow, when they are looking for Harry's Parents' graves.**

**I am very open to ANY type of constructive criticism, like how I'm developing the characters, if I'm changing their personalities, etc. The absolute last thing I want to do is take away from this great story. **

* * *

><p><em>The headstone was only two rows behind Kendra and Ariana's. It was made of white marble, just like Dumbledore's tomb, and this made it easy to read, as it seemed to shine in the dark. Harry did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it.<em>

****_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry looked down on his parents' graves. He felt his knees tremble underneath him, and a tear drip down his cheek before his legs gave out.

"The last enemy that shall be destroyed his death." He said, his voice only powerful enough to manage a whisper.

"I know." Said Hermione, crouching down to be even with him. "But it's not like the death eater idea."

As much as it bothered him, Harry couldn't deny that the idea swept through his mind. It seemed like an insult to their memory to think of them in the same light as the death eaters.

Hermione continued. "You once told me something Dumbledore told you in first year. When you were in the hospital wing, after the battle, in the dungeons. Remember?" He looked blankly, waiting for her to elaborate. "_'To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'_ They're referring to life after death. Life beyond death." She sensed her words had an immediate affect, so she continued. "Can you imagine your parents not somewhere? Even in essence? Just because they're dead, doesn't mean they're gone. Same with Mad-eye, Sirius, Dumbledore. Everybody."

Harry turned and looked her in the eye. Tears were still pouring down his face, and Hermione wiped them away with one of her hands, holding his hand in the other. He felt like all of the sudden, her words made everything disappear, and there was only this graveyard, the sparkling snow on the pine trees, the sun shining on the tombs of his father, and his mother, and he and Hermione were alone in the world...

And then their lips touched, and he and Hermione were locked in the bliss of the snow-covered graveyard for what seemed like an eternity. He felt her cold, pale hand in his own, and the back of her neck in his other.

There was a loud noise behind them, from the bushes out side the church, and they broke apart. "Just an animal, I think." Harry said.

Hermione was unconvinced. "Homenum Revelio." she said, but nothing happened. "Nothing. I think we should go." She got up, and Harry took her hand and rose too.

"We have to find Bathilda Bagshot." He said, trying to focus. "Do you have any idea what she looks like?"

"Er, short, grey haired, fairly frail looking woman." She said, as they turned to leave the graveyard, and immediately saw a woman, about close to the end of the graveyard who fit this description perfectly. "That looks just like her!" she mentioned in a whisper.

She began to move faster, but Harry grabbed her hand. "Stop." He said. There was a confused look on her face, so he explained. "Did you not just do a human presence revealing charm?"

Hermione drew her wand, and repeated the spell, with the same results. "Harry!" she whispered. "Is she not human?"

The woman was staring at them, still about forty feet away. She began walking towards them.

"Stay put. Hide your wand but keep it ready." He told her, still clutching her hand. She was now within the range of his voice, so he spoke. "Who are you?"

Nothing. She kept approaching.

"Who are you?" He said again.

She spoke with a hiss. _"Are you Potter?"_

Hermione gave a small, barely audible scream.

"Yes." Harry replied.

_"Come."_ She said, beginning to move away.

Harry didn't move. "Do you have something for me?"

Hermione whispered directly into his ear. "Harry, I think that was parseltoungue!"

_"Come."_ The woman said again.

"We know you're not Bathilda." Said Harry, and then repeated it in parseltoungue.

The woman just stared back at them, no expression on her aged, wrinkled face. Hermione revealed her wand, and said _"Specialis revelo."_ A red mist filled the space between them. They weren't sure what this meant, but knew it couldn't be good.

The woman walked towards them again. "Harry..." Hermione said, with a sound of worry in her voice. The fake Bathilda began to move faster, and it seemed like her face began to change. It was deforming, like she was taking polyjuice potion, except if she was taking the potion, her face would be moving from one thing to another. Here, it seemed like her face was just disappearing.

She was very close to them now, and Harry drew his wand and yelled, _"Stupefy!"_

The woman was lifted off her feet and launched backwards. When she rose, her body peeled away, revealing a giant, green snake, with slit-like eyes and green pupils that could terrify someone just by looking into them.

"We can't go!" Harry yelled. "We'll never get another chance like this at the snake!"

It lunged at them, but they managed to get out of the way. "Harry! We can't kill it, we have nothing to kill it with! Let's go!"

Harry racked his brain, determined to see some way, but none came to him.

"He'll be here soon!" Hermione yelled. "We have to go NOW!"

Harry caught Hermione's eye, and in the split second, the snake lunged and clenched his giant jaws on Harry's left leg. He fell to the ground, and his wand went sailing out of his hand. The snake backed up for a second strike, but Hermione acted with unbelievable speed. Lunging forward, she yelled _"Accio Wand!_" Harry's wand flew right into Hermione's hand, and and she used both, saying _"Stupefy!"_

The combined force of the double spell blasted the great snake ten feet back. Hermione raced to Harry's side, grabbed his hand, and they disappeared.

_"Enervate." said the high, cold voice, pointing his wand down on the great snake. His rage was border line uncontrollable. How had this boy managed another escape? _

_It must have been a companion... Snape told him about the boy. He spends his time with the blood-traitor Weasley and the mud blood, know-it-all Granger. Nagini will know if he was aided._

_"My lord..." said a voice from behind him, but Voldemort ignored it. The pleas only angered him further, and he must return to the task at hand. He has to trace the wand, and he knows what the next step is. _

The face of the tall blonde man was the last thing Harry saw in the dream before he awoke to a panicked Hermione working over him. He was lying on a little hill on the edge of a lake. He felt the sting of the ditanny on his injured leg. "Harry?" She said, frantically. "Can you hear me?"

He sat up. "It's you-know-who again. He was there, we just missed him. He's looking for something - a wand - he didn't specify any particular person's wand, he's just trying to find it. He knows a tall blonde man had it."

Hermione looked confused for a second, but eventually decided that Harry didn't need another occlumency lecture, so she changed the subject. "We're at Lake Windermere, in Cumbria." she said, replacing the ditanny in her bag. "I came camping here once with my mum and dad."

Harry tried to stand, but was rather unsuccessful, toppling back down painfully right away.

"It might take a day or two to heal. I'd try and stay off it for a while."

He sensed the subject floating around in the air, so he came out and said it. "Would you like to talk about what happened?"

She sat silent, looking over the water. He could tell she was struggling to find the right words. "I suppose there's no better time for it, and I realize you probably know what I'm about to say anyway. I was hoping it could wait, and that after he was dead, if I was still alive, I would tell you." She turned and looked at him. "And maybe after that, you could make a descision. But I thought you were head-over-heals for Ginny, so I wasn't even sure about telling you afterwards. And now, you know already, so it's too late."

He didn't make any change in his expresssion.

She took a very deep breath, before saying, "I'm in love with you, Harry, I have been for a very long time now."

Harry sat still for a second, weighing the gravity of what she just said. "I think I have also." He said, registering the confused look on her face.

"You think?"

"Well, I've never admitted to myself until the moment. I've always thought that you could be someone who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. For as long as I can remember, you've been with me - every step of this war, you've been by my side. I guess the connection has always been there."

She looked very relieved. "So what now?"

"We still find the horcruxes, we still have to figure what wand you-know-who is looking for, and we still have to kill him." He said, in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Except, now I'm in love with you."

And with one step, he quickly closed the gap between them, and kissed her on the mouth once more.


	2. Goblins

**I do not own Harry Potter or any its characters, and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 2-Goblins**

The sound of rain on the tent awoke Harry the next morning. He took extra care to avoid waking Hermione, who was still fast asleep next to him, threw on some clothes, and went outside.

The rain was extremely light. He could hear it against the tent, but could barely feel it.

After getting some fresh air, he returned inside and saw what he could scrounge up for breakfast. There wasn't much, but they had about a loaf and a half of bread left, and some butter that they took from a muggle farm before they left for Godric's Hollow. He made some toast for himself, and after he finished his own, made some for Hermione and woke her up.

"Morning." She said, pulling herself into an upright position. Her hair was an absolute mess; knotted and jetting off into all sorts of directions. "Thanks," She said, shoving the toast into her mouth like she was angry at it. "I'm starving."

Harry went to the night stand to grab the locket, throw it around his neck, picked up his wand, and went to sit down next to her again. "Any sort of plan for today?" he asked.

"We are going to need some more food." She said. "Bread won't last forever."

"We can't fish?" He asked. Looking out the open tent door over the great lake.

"I doubt it, it's pretty early in the season." She sighed at the idea of stealing food. They had been leaving money wherever they took, but they had run out of muggle money, with no new lawful ways of acquiring any, and doubted fat, gold galleons would do farmers any good.

"I'll go." Said Harry. "You look tired."

"Okay." She said, with a smile and a yawn. "Don't take too long."

He pocketed his wand, threw the invisibility cloak over himself and set off towards a nearby village.

The town of Windermere was about a mile north of where they were camped out. It was a quiet town of fewer than ten-thousand people, and it was best known for the lake. Harry stayed off the main streets, despite having the cloak on. He knew that there was a sufficient magical population there, and didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

The outskirts to the north of the town held a few farms, and Harry managed to grab a few boxes of eggs, some more bread, a large container of milk, and five or six large slabs of meat that were in a cold storage container behind the chicken pen on one of them.

He was well on his way back to Hermione when he heard something very strange. It sounded like what he knew of Gobbledegook; the goblin language. He walked closer to where the sound was coming from – an alley behind some shops close to the main street – and tried to listen to what was happening. There was at least one human voice also.

"What do you think the Dark Lord would want with a mudblood and a pair of goblins?" Said one voice. "We'll bring em' to the ministry, make some coin on the reward!"

"Alrigh', Alrigh' no need to shout, people might here us!" Another voice replied. _"Incarcerous!" _

Harry looked around came around the corner, moving silently because they still could not see him. He was shocked when he saw the victims.

There were two men, who Harry thought were death eaters but didn't recognize them. In ropes on the ground were two goblins, and next to them was Harry's old friend, Dean Thomas.

Harry took out his wand, poked the end through the invisibility cloak, and yelled, _"Stupefy! Stupefy!"_, knocking both of them down. He took off the cloak. _"Relashio!" _he said, pointing his wand at their bindings.

"Harry!" Said Dean. "What're you doing here?"

"Never mind, we have to go. I'll explain later, just follow me." He said, picking up the two extra wands from the death eaters and then throwing the cloak back over himself. "I'll lift the back up every ten or so steps so you can see me. Just hurry up."

He guided them out of the town and toward the lakeside ground where they were camped out. When they were a safe distance away from the village, he took off the cloak. "What were you guys doing in Windermere?" He asked.

"I've been in hiding. My mum's gone abroad." said Dean.

"And you two?" Harry asked, looking down on the Goblin's.

The taller of the two answered. "We believed it fitting to join Dean in hiding. We have been dodging the Dark Lord's oppression as much as anyone."

"This is Gallahad." Dean said, referring to the one who spoke. "And this is Hogrod."

"Pleasure." said Harry, pulling open the doors to the tent. "Hermione! Look who I've found!"

She walked out of the kitchen, and her jaw dropped when she saw who he was talking about. "Dean!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck.

Harry took a second to explain how he had found them.

"What an incredible coincidence!" She said. "How long have you been on the run?"

"I've been running since the start." Said Dean. "Any potential muggle-borns who didn't turn up for questioning we're put on the undesirable list straight away; I have no way of proving I'm not, so I ran. I never knew my dad, he may or may not be a wizard."

"What about you two?" Asked Harry.

Gallahad spoke again. "We were dismissed from Gringotts because we didn't support the Dark Lord. They told us to leave or die, so we left."

"But Goblins are just as discriminated against as muggle-borns, so why would any goblin support him?" Asked Harry.

"Cowardice." Hogrod's voice was low and raspy, but rang throughout the tent very clearly. "All of them."

"Nobody wants to dissapoint him," Said Gallahad, "for fear of their families going missing, or their children being plucked from school and tortured. The Dark Lord's regime does not exactly benefit creatures like us. But they need someone to run the bank."

"So how long have you two been running?" Said Hermione.

"A few months." Said Gallahad. "It's not been easy, but Dean has helped."

Dean smiled, then changed the subject. "How did you guys find out about the taboo?"

"The what?" Asked Hermione.

"Well you haven't been captured yet, so I thought you knew." He said, slightly surprised. "You-know-who's name is tabooed. They can trace anyone who uses it."

"That's how they found us on Tottenham Court Road!" Said Hermione.

"Sorry?" Asked Dean.

"A couple of death eaters managed to trace us to a cafe in London, but we escaped." Said Harry.

"Lucky. How many?" He asked.

"Just two, and not exactly the smartest ones either. Plus we outnumbered them." Hermione added.

"Oh, right." Said Dean. "Where's Ron? Or has he actually got Spattergroit?"

Hermione said nothing, and Harry hesitated before responding. "No, he's fine. But he, er, sort of left."

"Left?"

"Well, we argued about stuff, then he decided he'd go home." Began Harry. "I thought he might go back to Hogwarts, but that would have been foolish, seen as everyone there knows we're friends. He might just be at home."

Dean smiled. "He'll be back."

Harry gave a worried look. "I hope so."

"So what exactly are you guys doing, anyway? Rumour has it that Dumbledore left you something to do?" Dean asked.

"Well, yes, but we aren't supposed to tell anyone." Harry replied.

He sighed. "I understand. But that doesn't mean I can't help. Are you looking for something?"

Harry and Hermione gave each other a worried look, but decided it was okay. "Well, we need to find the sword of Gryffindor." Hermione began. "Dumbledore left it to Harry in his will, but it went missing." Harry silently agreed that that was the best way to justify it.

Suddenly, Gallahad spoke up. "Well, I don't know if this would help," He began, "But it might interest you to note that the headmaster of Hogwarts – Snape, I think – had recently placed a false sword in the vault of the Lestranges before I left Gringotts."

"Gallahad, tread carefully." Said Hogrod. "You ought not to reveal the secrets of the vaults."

"Oh, I don't care, Hogrod!" He replied, slightly annoyed. "They expelled us from that place, the Dark Lord seeks to oppress our race, and if my information can help bring him down, so be it!"

"They are attempting to claim goblin made artefacts to which they have _no right_!" Hogrod responded, as if they weren't there.

Harry interjected. "Would you be able to tell me about other things that were in that vault?"

"I could." Said Gallahad. "Anything specific?"

Hogrod gave a low, disapproving rumble of his voice.

"Anything with Ravenclaw's sign on it? The eagle?" He asked.

"I never saw anything like that in my time there." Gallahad responded.

"What about a cup? With the badger of Hufflepuff?" Asked Hermione.

Gallahad nodded. "You mean a small, golden goblet, with two handles? It does have a badger on it."

Harry was exuberant. "I knew it."

"If it's in a Gringotts vault, it shall never be yours, thieves." Hogrod said.

"Unless we had a goblin on our side." Said Hermione.

"I shall not!" Hogrod yelled. "And I urge you not to, Gallahad."

"I will consider it." Said Gallahad. "But we have no hope unless we manage to miss Lestrange's key, a feat all but impossible."

Harry, Hermione, and Gallahad were throwing around ideas for the next little while, until Dean interrupted.

"Have you guys been listening to _Potterwatch_?" He asked.

"I'm sorry?" Said Hermione, confused.

"Blimey, there's a lot you guys don't know. Gallahad, where's the radio?"

Gallahad pulled an old, shabby looking radio out of his bag. Dean tuned it to a very fuzzy station, and then spoke.

"_Fawkes." _He said. "An order-supporting radio show. You need a password to tune in, and they tell you the next password at the end of the show. We should be getting it a few seconds."

"Who runs it?" Asked Hermione.

"Mostly Lee Jordan. He gets people in all the time though. Listen, it's starting."

" '-and we have two special guests today; Runner, and Rupert. First, we'll here from Runner. So tell me, Runner, as our resident expert on Dumbledore, do you believe that Snape was the real murderer?'

'Thanks, River.'" Said the unmistakable voice of Elphias Doge. " 'Yes, I do. A witness, whom I trust very much, has told me and much of the order the story of what went on that night. Dumbledore was murdered in cold blood.'

'And what do you think about the ministry's story? About how Harry Potter has something to do with it? He was apparently wanted for the questioning of Dumbledore's death.'

'Only a fool would believe such a tale. Surely this is you-know-who's influence over the news. Listeners, let nothing tarnish you thoughts of Harry Potter. Let no one tell you that he is not, at this very moment, wherever he may be, fighting for your safety and for your freedom.'

'So you think he's still alive?'

'Unquestionable. If he were dead by you-know-who's doing, we all would have heard about it.'

'Well he's doing quite a good job of hiding. Our next guest is someone very close to Harry. Welcome to the show, Rupert.'"

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard Rupert's voice.

" 'Thanks, River.'" Said Ron.

'Now you've seen Harry lately, have you not?'

'Yes, I have. It's been close to a month since I left him and our other accomplice.'

'And why did you leave them, exactly?'

'I don't exactly know. I wasn't thinking straight. But I'm going to find them and make things right.'

'Good to hear. But you've been staying with someone?'

'Yes, someone close. I've been getting along.'

'And what would you tell Harry Potter if you knew he were listening?'

'Just keep fighting, mate. Everybody is with you. And I'm sorry, and I'll find you soon. I promise.'

'Well said, Rupert. Now, I'd like to say a few words before our time is up. There have been numerous alleged sighting of you-know-who in about fifty different places over the last few days. Please, people, there's no need to create _more _fear. In times like these, the most important thing we have is each other. Please, for everyone's sake, do not make stuff up for attention, because it can do no good.

'And also, we would like to inform any regular listeners that there will not be a show for the next few days. Tune back in on Tuesday everybody, next password will be _Padfoot'_"

And then the signal went out.

"Sorry we missed the beginning." Said Dean.

A fat tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Harry brushed it off and put his arm around her, saying nothing all the while.

Hermione collected herself, and addressed them. "You are welcome to stay with us," She sobbed. "but we have only two extra beds."

Hogrod stood up. "That is okay. Gallahad, you are my closest friend, but I can no longer associate myself with one who plans to betray the most ancient of goblin laws."

The other goblin stood with his friend. "I'm sorry, Hogrod. But I will fight the Dark Lord. And I trust you will not sabotage this?"

"No, I will not. I shall go abroad, and hide. Farewell." He said, a he walked out of the tent and vanished into the night.

"Hang on," Said Dean. "There's only one extra bed?"

Hermione smiled. "Er, Harry and I are sharing now."

Dean gave a light chuckle. "I thought this might happen. Congratulations, I guess!"

He and Gallahad took the bunk beds across from the kitchen, while Harry and Hermione had the big one. Once they were out of earshot of the other two, Harry spoke.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell them that we were looking for the cup?"

"I don't see what can go wrong." She replied. "I doubt either of them know what a Horcrux is, anyway. But the thing that worries me is Gallahad and the sword. He might not seem like it, but at some point he will try and seize it, I have no doubt about that."

"You're probably right." He said. The next subject, that was floating around still, was Ron. "So, what about Ron?" Harry added, awkwardly.

"Well we have to try and find him!"

"But I haven't the first idea how."

"Well we can figure something out in the morning."

Harry smiled at her, before kissing her on the forehead, and putting out the flame.


	3. The Elder Wand

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Chapter 3 - The Elder Wand**

Hermione woke up first and started fixing up breakfast for the four of them. As the eggs were cooking, she took a second to examine the guests more closely.

Gallahad was taller than most goblins she had seen. He was fairly thin, with the regular pasty-green skin, and his hair was black and grey. He still wore the Gringotts uniform, with a black leather satchel emblazoned with a large, ornate 'G' on it. Hermione couldn't help feeling pity; it must have been a while since he had any new clothes.

Dean had definitely grown since the last time she saw him. He remembered her with Ginny, when he towered over then, and wondered how they would look now.

And then she remembered Ginny. It was the first time Ginny's name had even crossed her mind since her and Harry admitted their feelings for each other. She wondered what she would say to her the next time she saw her, when Ginny was expecting Harry to come back and fall into her arms, and he was now with Hermione. How would it affect her? And how would it affect their friendship? Would Ginny see this as a betrayal on Hermione's part?

And then there was Ron to worry about. She had once harboured some sort of more-than-friends feelings for him, but put it beneath her the Horcrux hunt started, and besides, it's not like he ever showed any signs of returning the feelings or anything.

But as to what he would think about it was completely different. And what he said yesterday on the radio was quite touching.

Hermione had been brainstorming ideas as to how to get in touch with him, and she had a few ideas. They could just show up at the Burrow, he was probably there, helping Molly and Arthur out.

But then she remembered that the Burrow would likely be under the protection of the fidelius charm, and since they had not been told the secret, they would not be able to find it anyway.

Her only other thought was trying to send him a talking patronus, but she couldn't think of where she would tell him to meet with them. She couldn't give any specific location, for fear of it being intercepted.

She decided she'd wait until Harry awoke and discuss it with him. Right now, the main thing she should focus on was getting that cup. The only way they could think of was to find a goblin with access to all of the vault keys, and cast the imperius curse on him, all the while under the invisibility cloak. Gallahad could serve as their guide through the tunnels. They would go in, grab the cup, and get out without anyone being the wiser.

She looked over, and saw Harry standing up. "Morning." He said, sliding his glasses onto his face, and then walking over to Hermione and giving her a quick kiss.

"I still haven't gotten used to that. I know, it's only been two days." she said.

"It feels like it's been forever to me." Harry began. "Totally normal. Like we've been together for years."

She smiled as she took the pan of eggs off the stove, before shovelling some onto a plate for him, and than another for herself.

"I've been thinking. We have to contact Ron." She said.

"I know. But I have no clue how."

"Well, we can't just go to the burrow." She began. "It'll be protected by the fidelius charm, for sure. So I was thinking that we should send out a patronus."

"If it's intercepted, people could find us." Harry said.

"I know, I thought of that. But we owe it to him just to tell him we are okay and are working on a way to find him. At least that much. We won't tell him where we are."

Harry thought about it, and agreed.

"You guys talking about Ron?" Said Dean, just waking up.

"Yeah." Said Hermione. "Have some eggs, Dean." She added politely, passing him a plate and a fork.

"Thanks." He began. "Listen, guys, I appreciate this, but I don't think I can stay. It'll just get harder for you to work on the mission without telling me, and I think I should go join my mum abroad anyway."

"Okay. When are you leaving?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, after breakfast I suppose." He replied.

Harry continued to chat with Dean, while Hermione stepped out of the tent to send a message to Ron.

She thought long and hard about the kiss in the graveyard, and cast her silver otter. It bounded all around the area, before returning to her, so she could speak.

"Ron, if you get this message, I just want you to know that we heard you on the radio, and we miss you too, and I promise we'll find you soon. We are doing well. Hermione."

The otter stayed for a few extra seconds to make sure she was finished, before happily bouncing off into the distance.

Hermione went back inside to find Dean about to walk out and Gallahad woken up.

"Well, Harry, good luck, It was nice seeing you." He pulled Harry into a tight embrace than left the tent, disapparating after about twenty steps.

Harry looked upon Gallahad, who was just finishing his eggs.

"Well, mr. Potter, it seems we have some planning to do." He said.

"So you'll agree to help us?" Harry said.

"I want something in return." He said.

"Er, anything." Said Harry. "What do you want, exactly?"

"When you saved us, from those snatchers, you took their wands. I want one of them." Gallahad responded.

Harry walked over to the side of his bed where his rucksack now lay, and took out the two wands. "I'll let you take your pick as soon as the job is done." He said, with the wands in hand.

"Okay. But before we get started, I need to make something very clear." Gallahad Began. "Hogrod was right when he said that you have no right to the treasures in the Lestrange's vault, and by helping you steal them, I am betraying a very old goblin law. I know you, Harry Potter, of all people, will take only what you need to defeat the Dark Lord. If you want my help, I need your word that you will take only that which you _need _and _nothing _more. Do we have an accord?"

"Yes. We only want the cup." Said Harry.

"Very well." He said.

"So here is our plan, so far;" Hermione began. "You'll get us in, and guide us to the key room, and then we need to find a goblin alone to cast the imperius curse, right?"

"Right." Said Harry. "We'll go in, quickly grab the cup, and leave. That's it, nothing goes wrong."

"Once we're inside the tunnels, you'll have to remove the cloak. The thief's downfall will remove all magical concealment, and if you are wearing the cloak whilst passing under it, it shall be washed away forever."

"What other defences will there be, deep in the vaults?" asked Hermione.

"The vault itself will have some sort of defence set up, a defence that not even the goblins know. We'll have no way of finding out until we're inside." Gallahad answered.

"Is that it?" Asked Harry.

"No, one more thing - there is a dragon guarding the entrance to the older vaults, like the Lestrange's. It's a Ukrainian Ironbelly. That's all."

"Oh, is that all? Just a massive dragon in a small, confined space?" Said Harry Sarcastically.

Gallahad laughed. "We can use the clankers; when he hears them, he'll back off straight away. Plus, the beast is half-blind."

"Oh, a half-blind dragon. Much better." He added.

Gallahad smiled again. "Is there anything else we need to plan out?"

"I think we've covered anything we can, unless you think we should use polyjuice potion and the cloak?" Hermione asked.

"No, there's no point. It'll be washed away by the thief's downfall anyway, plus if we get caught, I don't think looking different will make too much difference." Harry said.

"So shall we go tomorrow?" Asked Gallahad.

"Tomorrow?" Asked Hermione, sounding surprised.

"It's only about noon, we could go today." He added. "Your choice."

Harry seriously considered it; it felt like the ministry all over again. They could plan forever, they'd never get more prepared. But Harry felt like he had spent almost no time alone with Hermione, so he decided against. "I think we should wait until tomorrow."

"Very well." Said Gallahad, turning around and moving to his bed, where he sat down and took a book out of his satchel.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the tent. They went over and took a seat on a little hill, overlooking the pebble beach.

"I sent Ron a message." she said. "I hope he gets it soon."

"How do you think he'll react? When we tell him?"

Hermione looked worried. "I don't know. I was thinking about that. Do you think we should?"

"It might be hard hiding it, plus, I'm not sure I want to." He said. "And it's not as though we're going to see him tomorrow. It could be weeks before we find him. Even months."

Hermione gave a nervous look, but decided to put the subject beneath her. "Even if we can get the horcrux tomorrow, we still have no way of destroying it. We need to find the sword also."

"I know. Add it to the list." He said with a chuckle.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you the sword in the first place? I doubt he actually believed the ministry would let you have it, even if it wasn't missing."

"I don't know, but I think he was trying to give us a hint that we would need it. It's been more helpful than a book of chidren's stories."

"Actually, I was looking at the book, and I found something strange. Give me a second." She walked back up to the tent and came back with the _Tales of Beedle the Bard _in hand. "I was reading through them again the other night, and I noticed something odd. Take a look at this." She handed Harry the book, open to a story called _The Tale of the Three Brothers. _He quickly read through it.

"What's this got to do with anything?" Asked Harry.

"Well, remember when you said that Voldemort was looking for a wand?"

Harry looked shocked. "You don't think-?"

"Well it makes sense! Voldemort could use anybody's wand to counteract the twin cores – he doesn't need to search for a new one."

"But saying that this thing, this elder wand exists-"

"It says in _A History of Magic _that there have been wands like that; the wand of destiny, the deathstick. History is covered with them. And one could make a case for the other two existing – in fact, you could have one right now!"

He clutched his cloak, that Dumbledore had told him was his fathers. "But what about the stone? You can't actually bring people back from the dead, Hermione!"

"The stone doesn't _really _bring people back from the dead, like the story said. Once you're dead, you're dead. But the stone can recreate something like the deceased, like a spiritual projection, I'm guessing. Like it did with the second brother's lover. They won't belong in the world of the living, but they can be there."

The more Harry thought about it, the more it made sense. The cloak was real, that much was certain. And the third brother passed it down to his son, just as James Potter had to Harry, and his father before him. Could Harry be related to the third brother in the tale?

Hermione spoke again. "And then there's this." She said, pointing to the triangular symbol that looked like an eye just over the title. "This was on a grave in Godric's Hollow. _Ignotus Peverell. _What if, this _Ignotus Peverell, _was the third brother? What if your family, the Potter family, has lived in Godric's Hollow ever since the days of Ignotus? He could be you're ancestor, Harry!"

"I've seen that symbol before." Said Harry. "In a memory that Dumbledore showed me in sixth year. It was on Marvolo Guant's wring."

"Who's?"

"Marvolo Guant, you-know-who's grandfather on his mother's side. He wore a ring with that symbol on it, but you-know-who stole it and made it into a horcrux, and then Dumbledore destroyed it. Come to think of it, Marvolo said that the symbol was the Peverell coat of arms!"

"So does that mean that you-know-who is descended from them as well?"

It was a scary thought, Harry being related to Voldemort, even distantly, but it fit. "I suppose so. But where else have we seen this symbol? I'm pretty sure I've seen it somewhere else!"

"Was this not the symbol that Xenophilius Lovegood was wearing around his neck at the wedding?"

"Yes! Krum told me it was Grindelwald's sign."

"Grindelwald's? I didn't know he had a sign?"

"Krum thought so. Apparently he carved it into the walls before he got expelled from Durmstrang."

"Well, I think we ought to talk to Xenophilius. He might be able to separate some fact and fiction in this story."

"We've got to get the cup first, though."

"Of course."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the night discussing the wand, stone and cloak, the potential locations of the sword and last horcrux, and the plan for the next day. They decided that it would be best to go mid-morning; while there was not a lot of people, but it wasn't empty.

The next morning couldn't have come slower. When they woke up, Harry and Hermione packed everything up, fit it all comfortably into her tiny beaded bag, and disabled the defensive charms.

"I think I'll miss this spot." Said Harry, looking over the water. "We spent so little time here, and it's so beautiful."

"I'll try and find us another pretty area, if you're so picky." Hermione joked.

"We could just come back here."

"No, someone might have known the two snatchers you knocked out. I think we should keep moving."

Gallahad walked up to Harry. "Are you ready, mr. Potter?"

"Of course. Hermione?"

She walked towards him, and took his hand while Gallahad climbed onto his back. She threw the cloak all over the three of them and with the regular _crack, _they disappeared.


	4. A MindChanging Epiphany

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and they are the copyright property of their owner(s).**

**Thank you to Russian Flower, who pointed out that in chapter 3, Hermione said Voldemort's name twice. That was my mistake. Please let me know if there are any other technical errors like that!**

**Chapter 4 - A Mind-Changing Epiphany**

The front of Gringotts looked different than Harry had remembered; there was still the large, decorated 'G' on each one of the support pillars, and the sign still read _GRINGOTTS BANK _very clearly. However, under each of the G's, there were a slew of posters with Harry's face on them, all emblazoned with 'undesirable number one'. They covered the entire pillar, so that nobody could even see the white brick underneath.

Harry, Hermione and Gallahad moved very slowly under cloak, walking straight in and ducking into a side room, so they could talk.

The room was a mid-sized square room with a table and chairs, probably used for meetings. It was currently empty besides the three of them.

"Okay, now what?" Asked Harry.

"Now, we wait for worker to come in." Began Gallahad. "Then you will cast the imperius curse."

They waited for about fifteen minutes before a goblin came in.

_"Imperio." _Said Harry, and the goblin froze in its tracks.

It was at this point that Harry realized he had no clue how to use it. Hermione, seeming to have read his mind, said in a whisper "Just think an order, he'll go!"

Harry collected himself, and thought _'What's your name?'_

"Gurn." said the goblin.

_'Fetch the key to the Lestrange's vault and then bring it back here.' _Harry thought again.

Gurn had done Harry's bidding relatively quickly, returning in a matter of minutes. Harry took the key.

"Is this the right one?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's it. Have him take us." Said Gallahad.

_'Guide us to the Lestrange's vault.' _Harry thought.

Gurn turned and left the room, walking slowly and away from the crowd so that they could follow. He led them past the reception desks, into the tunnel where the carriages were.

As soon as the carriage had taken them far enough away from the lobby, they took off the cloak.

"It could take about ten minutes; the Lestrange's vault is very deep." Said Gallahad.

"That's okay!" Harry had to yell; the sound of the carriage moving so quickly drowned them out.

"Do you have the wand?"

"Yes!" Said Harry. Harry and Hermione each had a wand hidden in their sleeves, in case they got caught and there wands were taken, they had backups.

The carriage stopped at the entrance to a small, round tunnel, no more than seven feet high. "This way." Said Gallahad, leading the way.

On the other side of the tunnel, there was a large, circular room, with hallways of vaults splitting off into several directions. In the centre of the room, was a massive silver dragon. Gallahad picked up the clankers and started then noise, and the dragon backed away immediately.

"That's horrible." Hermione said, just quiet enough so that Gallahad couldn't here. "Absolutely cruel."

They followed Gallahad down one of the hallways, and Harry told Gurn to come with them.

"Key? Said Gallahad. Harry handed him the key. "Before I open it, just know that whatever interior defences there are, you will not be able to disable them. Do not touch _anything _until you have tested them, and located what you are seeking. And remember – you are doing this to defeat the Dark Lord, not for personal gain."

They both nodded. Gallahad twisted the key.

Both Harry and Hermione were expecting something to happen, and were surprised when nothing did.

"I don't see any defences." Said Hermione. "Try picking something up, but be careful."

Harry stepped into the vault, and picked up a small, gold dagger. He dropped it immediately, as it was searing hot, and as it left his hand, a bunch of exact copies bursted out of it.

"Geminio and Flagrante curses." Said Hermione. "Just look for the cup."

It took them a while to find it, but eventually, Harry spotted it on a high shelf. "There!" he exclaimed.

_"Accio cup!" _Said Hermione, but it didn't move.

"Nice try." Said Harry. "Lift me."

"What?" She replied, surprised.

"Use _levicorpus. _I'll get it."

Hermione pointed her wand at him, and whispered _"Levicorpus." _

Harry felt a giant, invisible hand grab him by the ankle and hoist him upwards. He pulled his sleeve over his hand, and grabbed the cup.

Dozens more came flying out of it, soaring in all directions, and smashing into more treasure which triggered them to duplicate as well. Hermione lifted him all the way out of the doorway before letting Harry drop. Much of the Lestrange's gold was now falling out of the door, growing at an incredible rate, but Gallahad swung the door shut.

Harry took a second to examine the cup. It had stopped duplicating and flaming as soon as it left the vault, so he could now touch it with his bare skin.

"Let's go, quickly." Said Gallahad.

The four of them turned and left the hall as quick as they could, re-boarding their carriage and replacing the invisibility cloak.

_'Put the key back where you took it from.' _Harry commanded Gurn from under the cloak, as they returned into the lobby. Harry, Hermione and Gallahad left the building as quickly as they could, disapparating with the regular _crack _as quick as they could.

"Well that was easy." Said Harry. "When's the last time our plan went so smoothly?"

"I can't remember." Said Hermione.

"I half-expected us to have to escape riding the dragon or something." He said, watching Hermione laugh.

She turned to the goblin. "Thank you very much, Gallahad." she said, as her and Harry took out their extra wands.

He took the one in Hermione's hand, which was a longer, springier wand made of what Harry guessed was oak. He gave it a light wave, and green sparks flew out of the end. He gave an approving nod. "Thank you, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. I wish you luck on your quest. Maybe I shall see you again, one day."

He turned and disapparated.

"Why don't you get the tent set up," Said Hermione, "And I'll put up the charms."

Harry did as he was told, using his wand to put up the tent, before going in to sit on the bed and examine the cup. He removed the locket from his neck, and looked at the two together.

"Two pieces of his soul." Said Harry. "Scary thought."

"We still have no way of destroying them."

He lay down on the bed, still amazed that the plan went so smoothly, and Hermione came and sat on the edge of the bed. She held the cup.

"We still need to kill the snake, and we need to find out what the last one is and destroy that too." Said Hermione. "But we don't know what or where it is."

"It has to be in Hogwarts. I'm sure of it."

Hermione pondered the thought, as she had done so many times before. "You might be right."

"Think about it. He loved Hogwarts, it was his home. He was almost as attached to it as Dumbledore. Why wouldn't he hide it there?" Harry said, now sitting up next to her. "Plus, Dumbledore told me that Hogwarts is the about the most secure place there is to hide something."

"It would make sense," she said, "But I find it hard to believe that he could have hid one there without Dumbledore knowing."

"But Dumbledore didn't even know what it was!" He argued. "All we know is that is belonged to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but Gryffindor is unlikely, because the only two things that remain that belonged to him are the sword and the sorting hat."

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out _A History of Magic _and _Hogwarts: A History. "_Here," she said, tossing the second to Harry. "Try and find something about Ravenclaw."

"Haven't you looked through these books about a thousand times?"

"Yes, but it won't hurt to look again."

"I doubt I'll find anything if you haven't." Sensing her evil eye without even seeing it, Harry looked anyway. To Harry's delight, she gave up after only a couple of minutes.

"You're right." She said. "We won't find anything about their possessions in here, it doesn't even mention the sword."

Harry changed the subject. "When do you want to go see Xenophilius?"

"I'm kind of tired. Maybe tomorrow?" She said, flopping down onto their bed.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said. "I'll go keep watch." He grabbed his wand and left the tent.

He pondered for a minute these things that they wanted to ask Xenophilius about. The cloak that he already, potentially owned, the wand the Voldemort was desperately seeking, and then the stone that was still entirely shrouded in mystery...

Suddenly, Hermione burst from the tent.

"Harry, I just had a thought." She began, taking a deep breath. "What exactly did Dumbledore tell you about the ring? Guant's ring, I mean?"

"He told me he went and found it in the Guant's old house, and that you-know-who had made it a horcrux, and it held a curse that afflicted him while he was trying to destroy it. That's why his hand looked like it did."

"What did he tell you about the curse?"

"Nothing really, he just said that had it not been for his skill and for Snape's timely help, he likely would have been killed instantly, but they managed to contain the curse in his hand. Why?"

She took another deep breath. "What if Dumbledore failed to contain the curse? What if the curse's effects were only delayed?"

"So what? Snape finished him off before the curse could have either way!"

"Well, what if Dumbledore asked him to? If he knew the curse was killing him, he may have asked Snape to murder him, to assure his post with you-know-who?"

"Are you saying Snape's innocent?"

"Well, it's not exactly unthinkable! Look, Snape was the one who managed to contain the curse in the one hand, effectively postponing Dumbledore's death, and Dumbledore may not have wanted to simply drop dead, having Snape do it would spare him all the pain of slowly being eaten at by the curse! And another thing; you told me you overheard Draco telling Dumbledore that _he _was meant to be the killer! Wouldn't it be exactly the type of thing for Dumbledore to do, to protect Draco's innocence, or whatever other way he would justify it? Snape could kill him, and then Draco could be spared the trauma of murder."

Harry looked long and hard at her, rendered entirely speechless. He had come to hate Snape just as much as he hated Voldemort himself, and she was turning that hatred around on him.

Hermione returned to her bed in the tent, before adding, "Like it or not, Harry; Snape's on our side."


End file.
